


stoic

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	stoic

seeing you laugh and smile. seeing you fight so hard for her. seeing your sweat roll down your forehead, seeing your blood drip from wounds, and you continuing on anyway. 

it makes me all realize just how stoic i really am. 

i’m just a spirit, something to serve you. hylia gave me no room for emotions. calculations, instead—sets of numbers, and statistics, and outcomes. warnings and predictions for you. but never care for me. 

when i saw you finally see her again, and the tears that rolled down your face, it nearly broke me. i want so desperately to be able to feel that way. 

want? no, i can’t. i don’t have wants or needs. I’m a servant to hylia and her bidding. 

but i continue to ~~feel~~ a strange scratching, a strange buzzing. a new and alien sensation. it claws at my computations, ruining numbers and flashing in my vision to grab my attention. and i know, easily, that this disturbance is desire. 

desire to be like you, link. to be able to love someone. to be able to protect someone. to be able to laugh and smile and cry. 

but that’s an oxymoron, isn’t it? for i cannot want. i can’t have desire. or can i? and if i could, couldn’t i have all your other emotions too? love and joy and sadness and pity? 

i don’t know anymore. 

but alas, i don’t have any time to think about it now. my slumber within the sword ticks closer by the second, and i know i have to say goodbye soon. what can i say? how on hylia’s sky am i supposed to express gratitude, yet remain what i truly am?

how do i let you know that you’ve given me purpose, while remaining stoic?

i suppose i’ll have to rush it. it’s my time to sleep for an eternity, now. or until hylia needs me again. and i’m sure, next time, i won’t be able to love either. 

as long as i can see you, in some form, again, i think it will all be worth it. not easy, but worth it.


End file.
